finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy V weapons
This is a list of all the weapons that appear in the game Final Fantasy V. The primary names are the names given in the Advance release. If using another supported translation, they are listed beneath. To see which titles exist in which version, see the translations page. Some weapons have traits that are not mentioned in the game's item menu description. See the Equipment bugs article for more details. All weapons have a 0% critical hit rate unless otherwise specified. Axes and Hammers Axes and Hammers can be used by Freelancers, Berserkers and Gladiators. Like most weapons, axes and hammers gain bonus damage from Strength. Unlike most weapons, Axes and Hammers use a different damage formula which only takes 25% of the target's Defense into calculations instead of normal Defense values; therefore, their actual damage is generally higher than their attack implies. Bells Bells can be equipped by Freelancers and Geomancers. Damage for the Diamond Bell and the Tinklebell is calculated based on the attacker's Agility and Magic stats, and the target's Resistance / Magic Defense, and will not work while the Time Magic spell Mute is in effect. The Gaia Bell and the Rune Bell use Axe damage parameters. Boomerangs Boomerangs can be equipped by Freelancers, Thieves, Ninjas and Mimes. Boomerang deal damage based on Strength and Agility. Bows Bows can be equipped by Freelancers, Rangers and Gladiators. All bows are long range and as such ignore damage reduction in the back row. Bows deal damage based on Strength and Agility. Harps Harps can be equipped by Freelancers and Bards. They deal full damage even from the back row. The Apollo Harp deals damage based on the attacker's Magic stat and the defender's Resistance / Magic Defense, other harps deal percentile damage based on the target's current HP, and automatically fail against Heavy-type monsters (such as most bosses). Katana Katanas can be wielded by Freelancers and Samurais. They deal damage based on the attacker's Strength stat, and they are among the few weapons that can score critical hits. Knight Swords Knight Swords can only be used by Freelancers, Knights and Gladiators. Like regular Swords, they deal damage based on the attacker's Strength. Knives Knives can be used by all jobs, except for Monks, White Mages, and Oracles. Knives deal damage based on the attacker's Strength and Agility. Rods Rods can be used by Freelancers, Black Mages, Time Mages, Blue Mages, Red Mages, Summoners, Mimes and Necromancers. Rods deal damage based on the attacker's Magic stat and the defender's Resistance / Magic Defense stat. All rods deal full damage from the back row. Of note, Wonder Wand will cast spells in a specified order, starting from Cure up to Osmose, and then loops back to Cure. It can also be used when the Mute spell has been cast. The order that Wonder Wand casts spells is as follows: Cure, Poisona, Silence, Protect, Mini, Cura, Raise, Confuse, Blink, Shell, Esuna, Curaga, Reflect, Berserk, Arise, Holy, Dispel, Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Poison, Sleep, Toad, Fira, Blizzara, Thundara, Drain, Break, Bio, Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga, Flare, Death, and finally, Osmose. Short Swords Short Swords can be equipped by Freelancers and Ninjas. They deal damage based on Strength and Agility like knives. Spears Spears can be used by Freelancers, Dragoons and Gladiators. They deal damage based on the attacker's Strength, and deal double damage with the Jump command. Staves Staves can be used by Freelancers, White Mages, Time Mages, Red Mages, Chemists, Mimes and Oracles. Different Staves use different damage formulas. The Light Staff, Staff of Judgment and Sage Staff deal damage based on the attacker's Magic stat and the target's Resistance / Magic Defense. The Staff, Flail, Morning Star, and Mace of Zeus use the same damage formula as axes and hammers, and benefit from Double Grip. Swords Swords can be used by Freelancers, Knights, Mystic Knights, Blues Mages, Red Mages, Gladiators and Cannoneers. Swords deal damage based on the attacker's Strength. Throwing Items Throwing items come in two varieties: Scrolls and Shurikens. Both are only usable by the Throw command. Whips Whips can be used by Freelancers and Beastmasters. All whips deal full damage from the back row, and deal damage based on the attacker's Strength and Agility. Other Characters with both hands empty will attack once with each fist. Unused Weapons There is one unused weapon and one incomplete weapon in the game's code. The Mythril Staff can be used if the player uses a cheat code to get it while the Sabre is unequippable and its data is incomplete. Category:Final Fantasy V